kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Pole Lox
Pole Lox is the season opening episode of the Season 8 also the 172nd overall episode in the series. Written by Michael J. Weithorn, the episode, whic was directed by Rob Schiller, first aired on CBS-TV on September 19, 2005. Synopsis Doug wants Carrie to take pole dancing lessons so she can give shows for him in the bedroom. Storyline When Doug learns that some of his friends' wives or girlfriends do pole dancing at their homes which spices up their sex life. Doug decides to get Carrie into it. However she stinks at it. And Arthur upon learning this thinks it's degrading and tries to convince her to stop. Did You Know? Trivia *Arthur objects strenuously to Carrie pole dancing, even though she only does it in private for Doug. Oddly, he suggested she be a professional stripper in the sixth season episode The King of Queens: American Idle (2003). *When Doug and Carrie are sitting at the kitchen table with the couple from the gym, you can see somebody come into frame in the kitchen in the pass through. Goofs ;Continuity *When Carrie complains about Doug always thinking of only himself in the bedroom, she turns her head away. The camera then focuses on Doug and Carrie can be seen on the side, facing him. *When Spence starts making a sandwich, he has the loaf of bread in his hands and then in a blink he has the mustard and then in another blink he has nothing in his hands. *When Arthur looks at Doug Deacon and Danny leave through the front door, they close it. Later the front door can be seen still open. ;Revealing mistakes *When Carrie grabs Doug and pushes him into the wall to kiss him, the wall moves. Scene excerpt from "" ;Quotes ---- *'Spence:' Where do you want to go for dinner? Can I talk you into Ethiopian? *'Arthur:' I'm not in the mood for gazelle, thank you. ---- *'Doug:' and Deacon are watching a Pole Dancing class at the gym I don't know if Carrie will do that. Do you think you could talk Kelly into something like that? *'Deacon:' I don't know, never thought about it. smirking *'Deacon:' But, then we got plenty going on in there anyway. *'Doug:' Don't you ever get tired of being a racial stereotype? *'Deacon:' no, do you? ---- *'Doug:' Carrie's pole dancing She says it gets her in touch with her inner whore. ---- *'Doug:' You might have won 3 games, but I had more total points. *'Deacon:' I don't think that's possible. ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Michele Nordin as Anne Marie *Hayes MacArthur as Ed *Greg Markles as Clown (uncredited) *Esther Villatoro as Gym Dancer (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes